


Vanilla And Chocolate

by SeeBeeStrellacott



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 12,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeBeeStrellacott/pseuds/SeeBeeStrellacott
Summary: This is a combination of Striketober and Kinktober.  Chapters are not related.  Some may be a bit OOC (blame the Kinktober prompts).I'm not good at the 100 word drabbles, so these are drabble-ish but some are a bit longer.Chapters begin very vanilla and progress to not so vanilla.  Enjoy!
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 193
Kudos: 161
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	1. "Are you warm enough?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Striketober prompt: are you warm enough  
> Kinktober prompt: begging

“Please, Cormoran?” Robin looked up him with sad, innocent, puppy dog eyes. “Pleeeeease?”

“But you picked last time,” he protested.

“Pleeeeeeeease?” she begged again, blinking innocently at him.

He smiled and rolled his eyes. He couldn’t resist that face, and she knew it. “Fine, what do you want to watch?” he asked, though he suspected he already knew the answer. He wondered which Hitchcock film she would pick this time.

“Psycho?” Robin said it like a question, giving him an uncertain smile.

“Are you sure you don’t want to watch Pride and Prejudice or something a little more…romantic?”

Robin shook her head excitedly. Strike gave her a look of fond exasperation and said. “You know, I think this usually goes the other way around,” as he searched for the movie.

Robin got up to make popcorn and grabbed a blanket from the linen closet. She handed him the bowl of popcorn and snuggled in next to him, tucking her feet up under his leg. Strike sucked in a breath. Her feet were ice cold. 

Draping the blanket around them both, he asked, “Are you warm enough?”

“I will be in a minute,” Robin said as she nestled her head against his shoulder.

Strike wrapped an arm around her and picked up a handful of popcorn.


	2. "Do you want some company?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Striketober: do you want some company  
> Kinktober: knife kink
> 
> Still pretty vanilla here. I just couldn't do that to Robin.

“Do you want some company?” Robin sidled up next to Strike while he worked.

“Sure. Here, you can help me chop.” Strike handed her a knife and pushed over a pile of carrots, onion, and potatoes.

It was Ilsa’s birthday and Strike had promised to cook for her. His flat being so small, he had commandeered the Herbert’s kitchen to prepare his specialty beef bourguignon.

Robin watched him covertly. His hands were strong and sure as they wielded the knife, chopping vegetables into perfectly identically pieces. It amused her, though she supposed she shouldn’t be surprised, that he was just as methodical and proficient in the kitchen as he was with everything else. Robin wondered if those traits would translate to the bedroom as well.

She bent over her cutting board and set to work, hiding her blush.


	3. "What are you smiling about?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Striketober: what are you smiling about  
> Kinktober: accidental stimulation

The pub was crowded, full to bursting with fellow Arsenal fans. With no place to sit, Strike and Robin were pressed into a corner together. Strike leaned against the wall with Robin in front of him. They were so close together, the curve of her arse was brushing against his groin. 

Strike wondered if she realized how intimately she was pressed against him. He imagined that she did know, and was perhaps doing it on purpose, teasing him, even though it seemed so out of character for her. If he didn’t shift his position soon, she might come to notice just how much he enjoyed it. 

Strike shuffled his feet, trying to create nonexistent space between them. Robin pressed back into him once more, causing Strike to grin.

Robin looked back over her shoulder at him. “What are you smiling about?” she asked.

“Just enjoying the game,” he said.

It wasn’t until Strike looked back at the TV that he realized Arsenal were losing.


	4. "I can't reach it"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Striketober: I can't reach it  
> Kinktober: In the kitchen

Strike admired Robin from behind. She was reaching up into the cabinets, trying to get down a fresh wine glass for Ilsa. She was stretched up on her tiptoes, elongating her already long legs. The curve of her arse looked delectable in those tight jeans. 

Strike came up next to her, stepping into her space.

“Do you need some help?”

“Yes, I can’t reach it.”

Strike easily reached up and took out one of the wine glasses, not taking his eyes off of hers.

“Thanks,” Robin said, before giving him a quick kiss. 

Strike ran a hand over her backside. “That was really hard, I think I deserve more than just a ‘thanks.’”

Robin pressed into him and grinned. “Later, if you’re good.”

Strike gave her a crooked smile and said, “I’m always good.” Then he kissed her properly, the flicking of his tongue a promise of what was yet to come.


	5. "I'll drive you there"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Striketober: I'll drive you there  
> Kinktober: dressed up

Strike glanced up from his desk as Robin walked into the office. He did a double take, his mouth falling open. Robin was wearing a black sequined miniskirt, thigh-high boots, and a cropped white top. Underneath he could clearly see a bright pink bra.

Strike swallowed heavily, unable to find his voice.

“What do you think?” Robin asked with the hint of a grin.

“Yeah, it’s good,” Strike croaked.

“Well I’m off to try and catch Rodeo Drive.” Rodeo Drive, named in reference to the movie Pretty Woman, was a man whose wife was certain he was soliciting love from disreputable sources.

“I’ll drive you there.” Strike practically jumped up from his desk.

“You don’t have to. I can take the tube, you know.”

“No,” Strike said firmly. “I’ll drive you. I don’t want you walking around like that anymore than necessary. You look like a… a prostitute.”

Robin grinned, not at all offended. “Yes, well, that’s the idea. Barclay will be there incase things get out of hand.”

“I’ll drive you. And I’m not leaving. Barclay can go cover Platinum.” Strike stuffed phone and cigarettes into his pocket and started towards the door, grabbing Robin by the waist. “And as soon as we get the pictures we need, I’m taking you upstairs,” he growled in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.


	6. "Is that even possible?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Striketober: is that even possible  
> Kinktober: size difference

“Give us a biscuit,” Robin said, holding out her hand without taking her eyes away from the binoculars.

Strike placed three into her outstretched hand, knowing she didn’t really want just one.

“Good God, look at that!” Robin said in a mixture of surprise and revulsion.

Strike pressed his own binoculars to his eyes. They watched as an extremely tall man, who must have been close to seven feet, walked hand-in-hand with a woman who couldn’t have been much more than five feet tall. She looked like a child next to him.

“How do you think they… you know?” Robin asked. “It seems like it would be kind of awkward.”

“I don’t particularly like short women myself, but there can be certain…advantages… to that kind of height difference.” 

Strike nodded his head towards the mismatched couple, where Robin saw the woman’s head didn’t come up much past the man’s navel. Strike smirked at Robin, happy to see that he had made her blush. He loved it when she blushed.

Despite her mild embarrassment, Robin joked, “Do you think he’s…proportional?”

Strike gave her a surprised sideways smile. It was unlike Robin to tell dirty jokes.

“Definitely. At least, that’s how it works in my experience,” Strike said and waggled his eyebrows at her.

His face split into a huge grin as Robin turned the darkest shade of red of he had ever seen, before burying her eyes in her binoculars once more.


	7. "Who told you that"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Striketober: Who told you that  
> Kinktober: praise kink
> 
> This is the last of the semi-vanilla entries.

“But I’m the best you’ve got,” Robin joked. 

“Who told you that?” Strike asked with a smirk.

“This bloke I work with. But I think he may have just been trying to get in my pants.”

Strike growled in response. “Did it work?”

“I don’t know, maybe if he said it again,” Robin breathed against his ear as she picked up his hand and placed it over her breast.

Strike squeezed and kneaded gently. The possibility that Pat, or the ever timely Barclay, could come through the door at any moment heightened his arousal with a sense of recklessness and danger.

“Not only are you the best I’ve got, you’re the best I’ve ever had,” Strike murmured against her lips before kissing her passionately.

Too soon, Robin pulled away, eyes twinkling. “So I get the undercover case?”

“Of course. Why would we send anyone but the very best?” Strike reached behind her and locked the door, pulling her in to finish what he started.


	8. "It sounded better in my head"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Striketober: it sounded better in my head  
> Kinktober: daddy kink
> 
> No longer vanilla here - it's about to start living up to the explicit rating.

“What do you think?”

Robin stepped out of the bathroom wearing a skimpy black negligée. Satin draped across her stomach with a lace trim barely grazing the tops of her thighs. Her breasts were covered in sheer black lace. Strike could see her nipples clearly through the revealing cloth. His eyes widened and his cock hardened.

Strike a made a noise low in the back of his throat. “Mmm, yeah, Daddy like.”

Robin raised her eyebrows at him and paused on her way to the bed. Unsuccessfully suppressing a laugh, she said, “Erm, what?”

Strike made a face of apology. “I don’t know, it sounded better in my head.”

He reached for her and she gladly stepped into his arms. His hands glided over the satin and up to cup her breasts.

“I like it very much,” he murmured as his mouth closed over her barely clothed nipple.


	9. "Where does it hurt?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Striketober: where does it hurt  
> Kinktober: thigh riding

Strike limped up to his flat, arm around Robin for support. A fight broke out in the nightclub he was investigating. He had taken an elbow to the nose, a punch in the side, and a kick to the shin of his false leg, which sent him tumbling to the floor.

Robin helped him to his chair and got an icepack from his freezer.

“Where does it hurt?” she asked, her hands fluttering over him.

Strike pointed to his ribs, and Robin bent to kiss his side before placing the icepack there. Then he pointed at his nose, and Robin kissed that too. 

Strike pulled back. “I think it would really help if I had something soft pressed against it.” His bottom lip was jutting out in a fake pout.

Robin quirked an eyebrow at him. She leaned over him and gently pressed her breasts against his face. 

“Better?” she asked.

“Yeah, that’s helping. But I think it would be better skin-to-skin.”

Robin stepped back and lifted her shirt over her head, then climbed into his lap and pressed her breasts back against his face. He nuzzled into the crevice between her breasts and gently kissed the skin there.

“My knee hurts too,” he whined.

Robin grinned, dropping to the floor to kiss all over his knee, then rubbed her breasts against his leg. 

“That’s good, but I think something _wetter_ would help. Something to rub into the skin.”

Robin smiled at his look of complete innocence and stepped back. She pulled down her jeans and knickers while Strike shimmied out of his own jeans. She straddled him in the chair and rubbed her silken heat back and forth on his leg, the friction sending shivers down her spine. 

“How’s that?”

Strike cupped her arse, pulling her closer to him.

“Yeah, that’s good. I have another spot that needs some attention now too.”

“Well, let’s see what we can do about that,” Robin said as she reached her hand inside his boxers.


	10. "You scared the shit out of me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Striketober: you scared the shit out of me  
> Kinktober: voyeurism

Robin reluctantly watched her target, not very well concealed in the alleyway. The scantily clad blonde was on her knees in front of him, head bobbing back and forth. 

“Getting ideas?”

Robin jumped and squealed, as Strike’s smiling face appeared in her window.

“You scared the shit out of me!” Robin admonished as Strike climbed into the passenger side.

“I shouldn’t have,” he said very seriously. “You need to remember to watch your surroundings.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Robin said sarcastically. 

“Back at it again, is he?”

Robin didn’t feel the need to respond, the answer obvious.

“They’re not exactly covert are they?” Strike asked with a smirk in Robin’s direction.

“I’m starting to think he wants to get caught, or at least watched.” Robin leaned her head back against the seat.

They watched the blonde’s head continue to bob. Their mark’s head fell back against the wall, his face screwed up in pleasure. Strike and Robin watched in silence, occasionally taking pictures for their client. 

Robin was very aware of Strike’s presence next to her in the Land Rover. She could almost feel the heat coming from his body. Electricity zinged through the air, lifting the hair on her arms. 

Her mind wandered to better hiding spots. Here, in the Land Rover for instance. One could lay down in the back and nobody would probably notice. She wondered if anyone would see her head bobbing up and down if she were to let Strike take over the surveillance while she leaned over the center console and onto his lap.

Strike shifted in his seat and tugged at his trousers, adjusting himself. Robin smirked when she saw that his mind must have strayed as well, as evidenced by his bulging trousers. He turned to meet her gaze and Robin quirked an eyebrow at him as she reached over and laid a firm hand on his thigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	11. "Don't freak out"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Striketober: don't freak out  
> Kinktober: in public

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continued from Chapter 10

“Don’t freak out,” Strike said. “Just keep your head down, but there’s a panda car just pulled in behind us.”

Robin pulled her mouth from his cock with a wet pop. “Are they getting out?”

“Shit, yeah. Just don’t sit up, it’ll look suspicious.”

“As suspicious as your cock hanging out?” she asked sardonically.

Robin kept her head down, but eased away from Strike’s lap as he hastily tried to stuff himself back in his trousers. He put Robin’s bag of almonds in his lap and quickly stuffed a couple in his mouth just before there was a knock on his window.

Strike rolled his window down. “Is there a problem?” he asked innocently through a mouthful of almonds.

“Ah, there it is!” Robin exclaimed, sitting up and pulling her phone from between the seats. “Dropped my phone,” she explained to the police officer.

The officer, a rather young looking man, seemed skeptical still.

“What are you two doing here?” he asked.

Strike was already pulling a card from his wallet. “Surveillance,” he explained. “We’re private detectives.”

Comprehension dawned on the young PC’s face as he read the name on the card. “You’re that detective! For a minute there, I thought your partner might be giving you a blowie. Wasn’t sure what I was about to walk up on.”

“If you’d like to bust someone mid-fallatio, might I suggest the object of our surveillance?” Strike indicated their mark in the alleyway, who was still thrusting away into the mouth of blonde.

The PC looked down the alley and turned back to Strike, smirking. “Do you think I should let him finish first?”

“He’s been at it a while. I think the poor woman might appreciate the break.”

The PC smiled and set off towards the alley, a slight spring in his step.

Robin’s hand snuck back over to Strike’s still erect cock, wanting to finish what she started. She stroked him through his trousers as Strike took pictures of their mark talking to the police officer.


	12. "Don't flatter yourself"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Striketober: don't flatter yourself  
> Kinktober: orgy

Cormoran’s tongue flicked across her nipple playfully, causing Robin to giggle. Suddenly he lifted his head, distracted by the voices and rhythmic thumping that sounded from the bedroom across the hall. Max and his boyfriend were being rather loud tonight. Robin blushed, embarrassed that the amorous sounds of her flatmate were heightening her arousal. 

“I think we can take ‘em, what do you think?” Cormoran asked as he kissed his way down her stomach.

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Robin teased.

Cormoran growled, determined to prove her wrong. He latched into her clit, sucking and licking. Robin threw her head back with a moan. Cormoran grinned against her skin and pressed into her more firmly, wondering just how loud he could get her to scream his name.


	13. "Is it working?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Striketober: is it working  
> Kinktober: handjob

“Are you trying to seduce me?”

Robin had come around the desk to his side and was currently bending over it, reaching for her mug.

She looked back over her shoulder at him. “Perhaps,” she responded coyly. 

“I still need to finish these invoices.”

“But everyone else is already gone,” Robin countered.

Strike smiled at her and rubbed a hand over her arse. “Just give me minute to finish this first.”

Robin stepped behind him and started messaging the tight muscles in his neck and shoulders. Strike sighed and leaned into her touch. Robin’s hands moved lower, kneading into his chest. She leaned forward and her hands moved lower still, over his abdomen. Turning her head, she blew lightly into his ear. 

“You’re trying to distract me,” he teased, nudging her with the side of his head.

“Is it working?” she breathed in his ear, gently biting the lobe. 

“A bit,” he admitted, but kept working.

Robin reached lower and cupped his balls. Strike adjusted in his seat, giving her better access, but still he continued typing. 

Robin decided she was done beating around the bush; she was getting impatient. It was time to up the ante. She knelt on the floor next to him and unzipped his trousers. Strike had to adjust again so she could pull his cock free. He was already mostly hard.

Robin lightly gripped his shaft, rubbing her thumb over the head. He hardened fully in her hand as she continued to tease his sensitive flesh. She began stroking him, her fingers squeezing with just the right amount of friction. Her hand was warm and tight. She wiped at the bead of pre-cum that collected at the tip, spreading it along his shaft.

Strike was only pretending to work now. His full attention was on Robin’s skillful hand, pumping over his cock.

“Are you finished?” she asked, her voice teasing. She must have noticed that his hands were poised over the keyboard but not typing. 

“Not even close,” Strike said, turning in his chair and reaching for her.

“Do you want to finish?”

“Yes, but upstairs.” And he pulled her into his lap and kissed her.


	14. "I have to do this"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Striketober: I have to do this  
> Kinktober: eating out

“Cormoran, please, I need you,” Robin panted.

“But I’m enjoying myself,” he breathed against her nipple before flicking it with his tongue.

Robin canted her hips, trying for some friction against his body.

“You’re driving me crazy,” she whined. “Please, I need your cock in me now.”

“In a minute,” Strike said, his tone calm despite the fire raging within. “I have to do this first,” he said, kissing down her abdomen before nestling in between her legs.

Strike licked at her clit, gently nipping and sucking. Robin moaned loudly. 

“Cormoran…. more, please!”

He obliged, easing two fingers inside as he continued to feast on her. 


	15. "Don't come in"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Striketober: Don't come in  
> Kinktober: caught masturbating
> 
> an obvious pairing 😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually got one in on the right day!  
> This one is also my favorite.

Strike had just spent the last few days locked in the Land Rover with Robin on surveillance. He came home and could still smell her new perfume on him, as if it had somehow permeated his clothing. He had been fighting his arousal all week as a result. He never allowed himself to think about Robin when he was having a wank, but her lingering perfume was taunting him.

Strike settled himself in his chair, already stripped to his boxers. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes as he reached into his shorts to stroke his cock. The memory of Robin’s perfume filled his senses and he imagined her warm skin pressed to his. He sighed as his fist pumped over his cock, relieving the tension of the past week.

His pulse was pounding and his breathing heavy when there was a knock on his door.

“Cormoran?”

“Don’t come in!” he shouted frantically.

The door opened and Robin walked in saying, “You left your phone in th- Oh God, sorry!” 

Robin knew she should turn away or avert her eyes as Strike tried to stuff his cock back in his boxers, but she was frozen in place, eyes wide. “I thought you said to come in!”

“I said _don’t! Don’t_ come in!”

“Sorry. H-Here’s your phone,” Robin muttered, holding it out to him, but still too far away from him to reach. She was still staring at his groin.

Strike noticed the direction of her eyes.

“Just leave it on the table,” he said, not wanting to stand up or approach her with his cock still straining against his boxers.

Robin still hadn’t moved, and her eyes were still glued to his shorts. Deciding there was no way to make the situation worse, Strike said cheekily, “If you’re going to stay and watch, I could use a hand.”

Robin cocked an eyebrow and sauntered towards him.


	16. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Striketober: isn't this what you wanted  
> Kinktober: fingering

“What are you doing?” Strike asked as Robin starting lifted her top over her head.

“Isn’t this what you wanted when you asked me to come over?” She dropped the shirt to the side of his sofa and climbed onto his lap, straddling him.

Strike ran his hands up her sides, appreciating the view of her creamy breasts so close to his face.

“I really did want to the talk about the case.”

“Later,” Robin breathed against his lips.

Strike kissed her deeply, cradling her head and back as he shifted their position, pressing her into the sofa as he hovered over her. He made short work of undoing her jeans and slipped his hand inside.

“Christ,” he muttered; her knickers were already soaked.

Robin moaned as his fingers brushed across her sensitive clit. He pushed her knickers aside and slid his fingers up and down her silken lips. Robin’s hips thrust against his hand, begging for friction. Strike slipped a finger inside her entrance, eliciting another moan. He hooked his finger inside her, finding that most pleasurable spot. Robin was quickly panting, her hips moving erratically. 

“Cormoran…” she moaned against his ear. 

“Are you about to come?” he breathed.

“Yes… don’t stop.”

“Already?” he teased. 

Robin’s smile faded into a moan as he pressed his palm against her clit. He knew exactly how to touch her, exactly how to drive her wild. 

Strike lifted his head from her neck and leaned back so he could watch her face. He loved watching her come apart beneath him. The way her mouth fell open, the sounds she made, the flush that crept up her neck, the feel of her walls clenching around his fingers; it was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. 

And when Robin opened her eyes to look deeply into his as her orgasm crashed through her, he didn’t think he had ever seen anything so beautiful. He gave her a tremulous smile, overcome with how much he loved her.


	17. "Give me five minutes"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Striketober: give me five minutes  
> Kinktober: overstimulation

“Ah, too much!” Robin pushed at Strike’s head and tilted her hips away from him. “Just give me five minutes.”

Strike kissed the inside of her thigh and down her leg, tracing his fingers over her skin. Robin was panting, having just had two intense orgasms. Her clit was pulsing, overly sensitive from his delicate ministrations. Strike wasn’t even close to done yet, thoroughly enjoying making her squeal and squirm. 

He kissed back up her thigh. When he got close to her core, she tightened her legs and pushed at his head, still not ready. Strike traced delicate circles with his tongue along the sensitive inside of her leg. He knew how much that spot drove her wild. Eventually her legs relaxed and her fingers knotted in his hair.

Strike gave her a wicked grin and latched onto her clit once more. 


	18. "What time is it?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Striketober: what time is it  
> Kinktober: in the shower

“Bugger!” Robin exclaimed, sitting upright and scrabbling for her phone. “What time is it?”

Strike gave a sleepy harrumph and tried to pull her back in next to him. Robin swatted his hand away and climbed out of bed.

“I’m supposed to be taking over for Barclay in thirty minutes!”

“Trust me, he’ll understand,” Strike grabbed her wrist and brought it to his lips.

Robin patted him on the cheek more roughly than she had intended and extracted her hand from his. 

“I need to shower,” she said, wrapping her dressing gown around herself.

“You’re just going to be sitting in the Land Rover all day.”

Robin levelled him with a look. “I smell like your cum.”

Strike smiled, looking smug. Robin patted his foot and went to the bathroom. 

She had barely been in the shower for a minute when Strike started climbing in with her.

“What are you doing?” she asked, wiping shampoo from her forehead.

Strike was setting up the shower stool that had randomly appeared in Robin’s flat. Neither of them had mentioned it, but he appreciated her thoughtfulness.

“Saving time,” he said, pulling her toward him and swatting the back of her leg with his hardened cock. “Carry on, I’ll be done in a minute.”

“It better be more than a minute,” Robin retorted, causing Strike to growl.

Robin reached behind her and grabbed his cock, her soapy hand easily gliding over his skin. Strike pulled her closer to him and reached around her to stroke her clit. Slipping a finger deeper into her core, he found her wet with more than just water. 

Robin propped a leg up on the built-in shelf in the shower, perching on his lap. She lifted her arse and reached between her legs to position his cock at her entrance. Robin sank down on his length, rocking her hips back into him and hoping the stool would hold up under the extra strain. Strike grasped her hips and thrust into her as best he could, which wasn’t well, given that he had no leverage with one foot on a slippery surface. Robin took over, bending forward to steady herself with her hands on the wall and pushed back into him. Water ran down her face as the sounds of wet slapping bodies and satisfied moans filled the small bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, after the water had run cold, she texted Barclay that she would be late.


	19. "What's in it for me?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Striketober: what's in it for me  
> Kinktober: 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My only true drabble!

“I really want your mouth,” he whispered in her ear.

“What’s in it for me?” Robin teased, knowing what he would say.

“I can eat you at the same time.”

“Okay, but no coming yet. I want to ride you first,” Robin said with a wink.

Strike grinned and teased back, “I can’t make any promises.”

Robin swung a leg over his face as she lowered her head to take him into her mouth. Strike’s tongue lapped at her clit, sending a wave of pleasure through her. Robin hummed in appreciation as Strike inserted a finger into her aching entrance.


	20. "Look away"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Striketober: look away  
> Kinktober: mutual masturbation

“Come on, show me,” Strike coaxed.

Robin ducked her head into his neck in embarrassment.

“I want to know so I can do it right. Show me how you touch yourself.” Strike kissed her shoulder tenderly, whispering, “Do you want me to go first?”

Robin leaned back to look at him. “Go on then,” she said.

Strike grinned at her and grasped his cock firmly, waiting for Robin to look down at his hand. Under her gaze, he moved his hand up and squeezed the head with his thumb and forefinger for a moment. Then he swept his fist down and back up the shaft, adding a slight flick of his wrist when he reached the tip. He did this a few more times before a bead of moisture collected at the tip. Strike used his thumb to spread the moisture over the head, rubbing in a circular motion, then he stroked the shaft a few more times.

He pulled his hand away, smirking at Robin’s hungry gaze. “Your turn,” he teased.

“Okay, but can you look away or something?”

“I think that defeats the purpose,” he said, closing his eyes anyway. 

Strike put his hand over Robin’s. “Here, show me like this.”

Robin dropped her hand to her slick heat, Strike’s fingers following hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued...


	21. "Does this help?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Striketober: does this help  
> Kinktober: blindfolded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from Chapter 20...

Robin looked at Strike and saw that his eyes were open, watching her fingers stroking over her clit. “Hey! You’re cheating! I thought you weren’t going to look.”

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist,” he said, though he didn’t sound sorry at all. “It’s fuckin’ hot, watching you touch yourself.”

“Well I can’t do it if you’re looking at me,” Robin complained.

“Here, does this help?” Strike opened her bedside drawer and pulled out her sleep mask. He secured the mask over his eyes and lay beside her, propped on an elbow. 

“There, now I can’t see anything.” He reached out his hand to her. “Now show me.”

Robin placed her hand over his and guided his fingers to her clit. She moved her fingers in a small circle over the sensitive flesh, Strike quickly catching on to the rhythm. Robin then guided his fingers in a V on either side of her clit, squeezing them together slightly before dipping a finger into her entrance. She showed him the pressure she liked and the exact spot that was _heaven_.

Strike was a quick learner. He pulled his finger out and repeated the sequence on his own – circling her clit, pinching it slightly in a V, and then dipping inside to rub her g-spot. He continued this delicious sequence until Robin was squirming and moaning under his touch.

Robin’s hand wrapped around his cock and copied the movements he had shown her earlier. It felt every bit as good as his own hand, only better somehow. Maybe the blindfold was heightening his sense of touch, or maybe it was just the knowledge that it was Robin’s hand around his cock, but it felt incredible having her stroke him while he fingered her. Since he couldn’t see her, he couldn’t anticipate what she was going to do next; every touch was a delicious surprise that had him aching for release.

Strike was still following the pattern Robin had shown him, waiting for instruction or some sign that he should change. That sign came when Robin let out a frustrated huff when he removed his finger from her entrance. He rubbed her clit briefly, then slipped two fingers back inside her, adding his thumb to her clit. When he hooked his fingers into her favorite spot, he was rewarded with a desperate sounding breathy moan. He knew she must be getting close.

“Can I watch you come?” he rasped.

Robin answered by pulling the mask off his eyes. Feeling emboldened, she replaced Strike’s hand against her slick folds with her own. Slipping two fingers inside her cunt with one hand, she messaged that sweet bundle of nerves while the fingers of her other hand circled her clit. 

Strike dropped his own hand to his aching cock and stroked, occasionally rubbing his thumb over the head. Robin’s hips began to buck, her breathing erratic and her chest flushing. Strike abandoned his cock to lavish his full attention on her breasts, sucking one nipple into his mouth while he lightly pinched the other.

“That’s it, show me how you come,” he breathed.

Robin’s fingers rubbed more firmly against her clit, both hands working furiously. Her back arched and she let out a quiet mewling cry as her orgasm overtook her. Strike watched her reverently, taking mental notes on the lesson. Robin’s hands slowed and she gazed at him with sated, sleepy eyes, a sweet smile pulling up the corners of her mouth. She looked down at his rock hard erection, no longer receiving attention while he teased her nipples.

Robin pushed him over on his back and gave him a cheeky grin as she said, “I think it’s your turn now,” before pulling the sleep mask over his eyes once more.


	22. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> striketober: what did you want to talk to me about  
> kinktober: phone sex

“What did you want to talk to me about?” Strike asked, flicking the end of his cigarette into the ashtray he kept by his bed.

“I have a problem,” Robin began.

“What’s that?”

“I’m bored.”

“You’re stalking Two Times’s non-cheating girlfriend, of course you’re bored,” Strike chuckled.

“You could entertain me,” Robin prompted.

“How, with my lovely singing voice?”

Robin snorted in amusement. “I was hoping for _different_ entertainment.”

Strike noticed that her voice had that soft, sultry, almost playful quality of when she was horny. He had quickly learned to recognize it. His own voice dropped into the deep baritone that he knew turned her on.

“Do you want me to come join you?”

“You’re already in bed, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, but I don’t mind. I can throw some clothes back on.”

“No, you don’t need to.”

Strike grinned mischievously. “I think I would get some looks on the Tube if I didn’t.”

It took Robin a second to register what he had said, delaying her giggle. “So how naked are you?” she asked.

“Nothing but the sheets.”

Robin made a noise of appreciation. “I’m wearing those blue knickers you like,” she said, her voice dropping back into that sultry playfulness.

Strike held his breath for a moment. Was she really doing what he thought she was doing? _How far can I push this?_ he wondered.

“What are you doing right now?” he asked.

“Watching the girlfriend’s house, waiting for nothing to happen. And wishing you were here with me.”

“Yeah? Why is that?” he breathed, his cock hardening.

“Because I have another problem.” Strike waited for her to continue. “My knickers are soaking wet,” she breathed.

If he hadn’t already been lying down, Strike probably would have fallen out of his chair. He groaned, his cock hardening fully. He had always fantasized about this, but Robin didn’t usually talk dirty to him. 

“What are you going to do about it?” he asked.

“That’s why I called you. I was hoping you could help me.”

“Yeah? What do you want me to do?”

“Talk to me.”

Strike wrapped his hand around his now aching cock. It was already twitching with need. “Okay… first I want you to touch yourself. I want you to come, and I’m going to walk you through it. Tell me when you come.”

“Okay,” Robin breathed, “what about the Little Sergeant?”

“Don’t worry, he’s being taken care of.” Robin could hear the smile in his voice.

“Now slip your hand into your jeans and rub your clit.” Robin obeyed his command. Strike took a breath, wondering if Robin would be hesitant with this little game. _On the other hand, she brought it up._

He dropped his voice further, imagining he was whispering into her ear, which he essentially was. “Which hole would you want me to fuck first?”

“My mouth,” Robin purred, without hesitation.

_Fuck..._

“Then put your fingers in your mouth and suck… Now swirl your tongue around them.” Strike stroked his cock slowly as he talked.

“Pull your fingers out of your mouth and rub that wetness on your clit. Slip your finger into your slit… Now circle your clit again. How does that feel?”

“Mmm, it feels really good. But I need more,” Robin panted.

“Finger yourself. Dip a finger into your cunt.”

“How about two?” Robin asked.

Strike growled as his fist pumped faster. “Two, then. Find your g-spot and pump your fingers in and out. Imagine it’s my cock.”

Robin found the sensitive spot easily. They were both quiet for a bit, her quiet moans the only sound on the line. 

“What about you?” Robin asked, voice silky smooth. “How are you getting on?”

“I used some of your lotion. I’m imagining your tight little twat.”

Robin made a sound of appreciation when she heard the gentle slapping noises of Strike’s fist pumping over his cock. Strike could hear her panting over the line.

“Put your phone on speaker and use your other hand to rub your clit,” Strike instructed.

“Okay, it’s on speaker.”

“Now keep those fingers moving. Let me hear you come.” Strike’s breathing was ragged, getting close himself.

Now with the phone on the seat beside her, Strike could hear the wet slopping of Robin’s fingers moving. Her moans were growing louder. Strike’s hand moved faster.

“Cormoran…” Robin moaned, “I’m going to come.”

“That’s it, love,” he coaxed. “Imagine my cock pumping in and out of you. Come for me. Let me hear you.”

Robin threw her head back and relaxed into it, letting go. Her fingers moved faster, bringing forth her orgasm. She moaned loudly so Cormoran could hear her. She panted his name, and his own orgasm pulsed through him, spilling into the waiting tissue.

“Mmm,” Robin purred when she had come back down, “thanks, I needed that.”

“Happy to be of service,” he murmured. Robin loved the sound of his soft, post-coital voice. “Are you coming over when leave there?”

“Don’t you need to go into the office in the morning?”

“It can wait. I need to see you. Now _I_ have a problem I need _you_ to help with.”

Robin smiled. “Didn’t you just take care of it?”

“Yeah, but it’s not the same as you.”

“I’ll be there,” Robin grinned. “Goodnight. Love you.”

“Love you, too.”


	23. "I'm scared"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Striketober: I'm scared  
> Kinktober: toys

“Oh, God,” Robin said. “I’m scared.”

She looked apprehensively at the item Cormoran was holding.

“I thought you wanted to try it,” he said.

“I do, but those look terrifying.”

“They’re adjustable, look. I’ll put them on the lightest setting first.” Cormoran pulled her close, nipping at her ear.

Robin’s head lulled back, giving him better access to the sensitive spot on her neck. Cormoran cupped her breast and flicked his thumb over her nipple, causing it to harden. 

“Do you want me to try them first? Or we could each have one.” he breathed in her ear. 

Robin giggled, imagining him with one of the purple clamps on his nipple. 

“No, I think want them both,” Robin murmured.

Cormoran dropped his head to her breast, lightly circling her nipple with his tongue. He licked and sucked until the pink nub puckered in his mouth. He pulled away, pinching the nipple lightly between his thumb and forefinger, then a little more firmly. He gave Robin a sweet and gentle kiss before clamping the small clip over her nipple, adjusting it to the softest setting.

Robin moaned, and he smiled. He applied the same loving attention to her other nipple before gently applying the second clamp. Robin’s back arched and she writhed beneath him. 

“Good?” Cormoran asked.

Robin nodded, clutching at the sheets. 

Cormoran smirked at her and whispered, “They come with a surprise.” 

He pressed a button on each clamp, setting them to vibrate.

Robin made a noise of surprise and appreciation before throwing her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, pulling him in to her core.


	24. "How long was I asleep?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Striketober: how long was I asleep  
> Kinktober: blowjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW, this starts with semi-questionable consent.

Strike woke from a dream feeling incredibly horny. He hadn’t had a sex dream so vivid in a long time. It was almost as if he could actually feel Robin’s warm wetness engulfing him.

As he gradually gained consciousness, he realized the pleasure he felt in his dream hadn’t disappeared. He opened his eyes fully and saw the duvet moving up and down around his waist. He pulled it back to find Robin’s mouth wrapped around his cock. She looked up at him and smiled as her head continued to bob.

“How long was I asleep?” he asked.

“A couple hours. We need to get a move on or we’ll be late to the Herbert’s.”

Strike hissed, “Fuck,” as Robin’s tongue swirled around the head of his cock. “This isn’t going to take long if you keep that up.”

Robin grinned wickedly and lowered her mouth over his shaft until her lips were almost touching the base. Strike’s hips involuntarily bucked upward, causing her to gag.

“Sorry,” he muttered. “Climb up here and ride me.”

“Can’t, on my period.”

Strike emitted a semi-frustrated grunt as Robin lowered her mouth back over him. As much as he was currently enjoying himself, it was taking all of his self-control not to start fucking up into her warm mouth. His hips were itching to move, not satisfied with simply receiving.

“Can I fuck your tits?” he breathed.

“You don’t want a blowjob?”

Strike gave her a mischievous smile and asked, “Can I have both?”

“Aren’t we greedy today,” Robin teased, but she pulled her top over her head and leaned down to squish her breasts together against his cock.

Strike thrust up into the crevice between her breasts, relishing the smoothness of her skin and the sight of her luscious tits pressed together. His thrusts slowed and Robin took him into her mouth as far as she could go. She pulled back and sucked on the head, then lowered her head until her nose was pressed against his pubic bone.

She leaned back again, a string of spittle connecting her mouth and his cock. She pressed her tits together and he thrust between them, her spit adding a pleasurable amount of lubrication. 

“Roll over,” Strike said, sitting up. He needed more freedom of movement. 

Robin lay on her back as Strike straddled her chest. He thrust into her mouth a few times for lubrication before pulling back to glide his cock between her luscious breasts. He alternated between her mouth and tits until he could feel his release building. The warmth of her mouth, the slickness of her tongue, the sight of her puckered nipples bouncing as the thrust in between them; it was almost overwhelming. 

When Robin rolled her nipples between her fingers, he lost all control. With a few quick short thrusts, he came on her chest. The first shot landed on her chin and Strike continued to thrust against the soft mounds of her breasts as he painted her skin with creamy white beads. Robin’s tongue darted out, licking at the semen on her chin.

Strike watched her with a heated gaze. He leaned forward and scooped his cum off her chin with his cock, then rubbed it against her lips. Robin opened her mouth and took him in, sucking him clean.

“God, I love you,” he murmured.

“I know,” Robin smirked.


	25. "That doesn't count"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Striketober: that doesn't count  
> Kinktober: threesome

“Nope, sorry, that doesn’t count.”

“Why not?” Robin asked indignantly.

“Because that was a dream. That’s not the same as fantasizing about something.” 

Robin didn’t respond. She was having trouble concentrating, with Cormoran’s lips around her nipple and his finger moving inside her.

“Unless you’re telling me that you _have_ been fantasizing about a threesome.”

Robin’s only answer was a moan as Cormoran stroked her clit.

“Who with?” he asked around her nipple, not really sure if he wanted to hear the answer or not. He didn’t like the idea of having sex with another woman, and he _really_ didn’t like the idea of watching Robin have sex with another man. On the other hand, watching Robin with another woman could be hot.

“Nobody in particular,” she breathed.

“So how were you thinking it would go? I’m assuming with another woman?” Again, the only answer was a moan.

“So would I fuck you from behind while you eat the other girl’s cunt?” Strike’s cock hardened further as he imagined it.

Robin moaned again. “What does it taste like?” she asked.

Cormoran looked up at her. “You’ve never tasted yourself?”

“No, have you?” Robin asked, surprised.

“Once. It’s not for me.”

Robin moaned again as his fingers continued to flick deliciously. Cormoran withdrew his hand and brought it up to her lips. Robin held his gaze as she sucked his fingers into her mouth, tasting herself on his hand.


	26. "Is everything okay?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Striketober: is everything okay  
> Kinktober: restraints

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from Chapter 5, when Robin was dressed as a tart.

Strike tugged at the handcuffs, testing their sturdiness. 

“Is everything okay? Are they too tight?” Robin asked.

“No, they’re good.” He gave her a cheeky grin. “Now what are you going to do with me?”

Robin waggled her eyebrows at him and pulled open her bedside drawer. She pulled out a long feather and gently stroked it across the skin of his neck. Strike shivered, causing her to grin. She trailed the feather lower, down across his abdomen. She continued the path down one thigh, causing him to twitch. She retraced her path back up his thigh, and then down the other. 

Strike’s cock trembled in anticipation. Robin noticed and lightly traced the feather across his balls. Her grin widened when his hips bucked upwards. 

Robin tossed the feather aside and turned on her radio. She stood just out of reach and started to dance, slow and sexy. Strike groaned and his hands pulled at the cuffs, aching to touch her. Robin moved closer and bent over his face, giving him a clear view down the already sheer top. He was just able to graze her skin with his hand.

Robin jumped back and swatted his hand. “Uh-uh, no touching.”

Strike grinned as she climbed on the bed and straddled him, her sequined skirt riding up, giving him a glimpse of her bright pink knickers. Robin continued to grind against him, giving him the best lap dance of his life. She slowly pulled the white shirt over her head, teasing him. Leaning forward, she rubbed her breasts against his face. Strike’s tongue darted out and the licked the place where her breasts met, pushed together by the pink bra.

Robin leaned back and lightly tapped his cheek, admonishing him again. “No, no, naughty boy.”

“Sorry, I can’t help myself.” To emphasize his point he bent his knee and thrust up against her.

“Don’t make me tie up your ankle as well.”

Strike grinned. “Sorry, I’ll behave.”

Robin climbed off the bed and slowly peeled the skirt down her legs, turning around to give him a beautiful view of her arse. Left in only her pink bra and knickers and the thigh-high boots, she continued to dance for him, teasing him as she made a great show of taking off her bra. Strike’s cock stood at attention, begging to be touched, a bead of moisture collecting at the tip.

His hips were slowly moving, desperate to buck up into her. Robin climbed on the bed and lowered her mouth over his shaft, taking him deep into her throat. Strike moaned and thrust up into her hot mouth.

Robin swatted his thigh and mumbled, “Be good,” her mouth full of his cock.

Strike groaned in frustration, but did his best to be still.

Robin lowered her mouth back over him as far as she could go. Strike settled back into the pillows and closed his eyes, trying to keep his composure. He knew that if he played along, he would soon be rewarded with watching Robin ride him to her completion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued...


	27. "Is something bothering you?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Striketober: is something bothering you  
> Kinktober: edging
> 
> NGL, I had to look up what edging is. Incase you aren't familiar, it's when one is brought just to the edge of orgasm repeatedly, then denied said orgasm. It's supposed to make the eventual orgasm even more explosive and pleasurable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continued from the previous chapter

“Fuck, Robin,” Strike groaned as Robin once again pulled her mouth away from his cock seconds before he was about to come on her tongue. 

Robin looked up at him, her hair trailing against his balls, her mouth tantalizingly close to his aching erection.

“Is something bothering you?” she teased.

“Yes, you’re torturing me here.”

“Naughty boys don’t get to come,” Robin admonished.

“But I’m being good,” he practically whined.

“But you weren’t good this afternoon. You were turned on by me being dressed like a tart. That’s naughty,” Robin breathed.

She lowered her hot mouth over his cock once more and sucked on the head before taking him as deep as she could. She rubbed her tongue against the bottom of his cock, and Strike’s hips bucked up, thrusting deeper into her mouth.

Robin swatted his thigh and pulled back, removing her mouth once more. Strike groaned again.

“Please, I need to come,” he panted.

“Not until I do,” Robin said as she swung a leg over his hips, straddling him.

Robin lowered herself onto his shaft, now wearing nothing but the thigh-high boots. She bounced up and down on his cock, cupping her breasts for support. She threw her head back and moaned as she rolled her nipples between her fingers. 

Strike sucked in a breath and moaned, “Robin…”

Robin lifted off of him, not ready for him to finish yet.

“Let me touch you,” he grunted.

Robin answered by crawling up to straddle his face. Strike latched on to her clit like a starving man, lapping at her delicious folds. Robin was soon the one panting, desperate for release. Her hips moved, grinding into his mouth, seeking more friction. 

“Fuck, Robin, let me touch you.”

Robin released his right hand from its cuff, and he wasted no time in hooking two fingers into her waiting cunt. She fumbled with the other handcuff as his mouth latched onto her clit once more, his fingers rubbing pleasurably inside her.

As soon as his other hand was free, Strike lifted her with surprising strength and flipped them both over, pushing her into the mattress. Robin wrapped her legs around his waist and Strike quickly positioned himself at her entrance. With a grunt he thrust into her forcefully. Strike pounded into her with wild abandon.

“Are you gonna come?” he ground out. “Do you want your vibrator?”

Robin nodded, breathing heavily. Strike reached into her bedside table and pulled out the small vibrator she kept there. He didn’t particularly care for the sensation himself – it had somewhat of a numbing effect – but he did love watching Robin come apart beneath him.

Robin wedged the vibrator between them, rubbing it against her clit as Strike starting thrusting into her again. Robin was soon right on the edge. Strike pounded into her harder and felt the dam break as her inner walls clenched and fluttered around him. The sensation brought forth his own release and he buried himself deep inside her with a loud grunt. A seemingly endless stream of semen pulsed out of him in the best orgasm of his life. Utterly spent, he slumped against her, nuzzling into her neck.

“Was that okay?” Robin asked anxiously, hoping she hadn’t pushed him too far.

“That was fucking incredible,” he muttered between kisses to her shoulder. “I’ll let you tie me up anytime, woman.”

Robin smiled and wrapped her arms more tightly around his neck.


	28. "Don't lie to me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Striketober: don't lie to me  
> Kinktober: dirty talk

Strike blew smoke out the window as he flicked the ash off the end of his cigarette. Robin was watching their mark, camera at the ready.

“Don’t lie to me, Ellacott. You’re blushing. Tell me what you’re thinking about.”

“Okay, fine. I was just remembering that witness from the Bamborough case. You know, the old prostitute?”

“Yeah…” Strike liked where this train of thought was going. 

“I was thinking about what her daughter had said, about all the clients wanting anal now.”

“And?” Strike tried to hide his smirk. 

“I was just wondering…what the appeal is. It doesn’t seem like that would be very enjoyable for the woman. Have you ever tried it?” she turned to him.

“Shoving a dick up my arse? No, can’t say that I have.”

Robin laughed, “I didn’t necessarily mean _your_ bum.”

Strike shifted a little, uncomfortable. He didn’t really like talking about previous relationships with Robin.

“Yeah, I dated a girl that was into it. Why, did you want to try it?” he gave her a sideways smile.

Robin shrugged, blushing harder. “I don’t know, I just wonder what all the fuss is about.”

Strike shifted closer to her and leaned over, breathing in her ear, “We can start slowly.” He slid a hand up her thigh. “I wouldn’t fuck you like that, not at first. I’d start with just a finger, maybe while I pound into you from behind.” 

He grasped her breast, lighting teasing the nipple. Robin’s breath quickened. 

“Would you like that?” he whispered, voice husky. Robin paused, then nodded.

“Then we could work up to something a little larger, like a plug. They come in different sizes. We could start with a small one. You could wear it while I fuck your little cunt. It makes everything feel tighter, bigger.” He kissed and nibbled at her neck, playfully biting. 

Robin was panting and writhing in her seat. Strike slipped a hand into the waistband of her leggings. She was already wet for him. 

“And then, if you want, we can try it for real, with me in your arse.”

“It seems like that would hurt though,” Robin rasped.

“No, not if you do it right. You have to move slower. It’s a different kind of thrusting. It’s shorter, gentler thrusts. I’d get you nice and wet first, maybe eat you out for a while until you’re begging to come. Then I’d finger you a bit, rub plenty of lube on your arse. And then when you’re good and relaxed I’d ease my cock in. You could rub your vibrator on your clit. Or if you want, I could even fuck your cunt with a dildo while I’m in your arse.” His finger slipped inside her knickers, ghosting over her clit. “Would you like that?” he murmured in her ear. Robin responded with a moan as he gently bit her earlobe.

“Did you get the pictures we need?” Strike asked as he slipped a finger inside her.

“Close enough,” Robin said, tossing the camera aside.

“Good, let’s go home. Your flat or mine?” he asked.

“Mine’s closer.” Robin started the Land Rover and pulled away from the curb before Strike even had time to remove his hand from her knickers.


	29. "Is this really necessary?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Striketober: is this really necessary  
> Kinktober: spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though you are knowingly reading an explicit story about kink, I feel the next 2 chapters need a disclaimer - they may be a bit much for some readers. Maybe come back for 31...

“Ellacott!”

Robin looked up, alarmed. “What’s wrong?”

“Your invoices are wrong. This is unacceptable.” Strike’s voice was intense and angry, and full of authority.

“I’m sorry! Which one is it? I’ll fix it.”

“How many times have I told you to address me as ‘Sergeant’ or ‘Sir’?” His voice was still menacing, but Robin tried to suppress a grin. _He’s playing._

“Stand up. Lift up your skirt.”

Robin pulled her skirt a few inches up her thighs.

“Higher,” Strike growled. “Lift it all the way up. Now pull down your knickers.”

Robin did as she was told, revealing her freshly shaved cunt.

“I’m going to have to punish you. Now bend over the desk. Do you want my hand or my belt?” Strike asked.

“Is this really necessary?” Robin asked with a little bit of cheek.

Strike growled deep in his throat in response. “Yes, how else will you learn your lesson? Now answer me!”

“Your hand, Sergeant,” Robin said a little sarcastically, grinning as she bent over the desk.

“I want you to count,” Strike said as he stepped up behind her.

He rubbed his hand over her bare arse for a moment, before surprising her with a quick smack.

Robin squeaked, then remembered she was supposed to count. “One!”

Strike rubbed his hand over her arse again, then smacked the other cheek.

“Two!” 

The next swats came in quick succession. “Three…Four…Five!” Robin grunted on the last one; his hand had come down a little harder.

Strike rubbed his hand soothingly over her arse and growled, “What do you say?”

“Thank you, Sir!”

“Have you learned your lesson, or do you need some more?”

“I think I need some more, Sir,” Robin purred.

“Don’t forget to count,” Strike commanded.

“One…Two…Three…Four…Five! Thank you, Sir!”

Robin’s arse was reddening. Strike rubbed a gentle hand over her skin, kneading her flesh slightly.

“Do you need more?”

“Yes, Sergeant. I don’t think I’ve learned my lesson yet. Maybe if you try somewhere else,” Robin said as she turned around and leaned back against the desk, spreading her legs.

Strike’s eyes darkened. He seemed to be enjoying this game as much as she was. Strike lifted his hand to swat her clit, but Robin stopped him.

“Maybe you should try your belt this time, Sergeant.”

Robin could see his erection twitch as it strained against his trousers. He slowly unbuckled his belt and pulled it from trousers. He held it near the end, close to her clit.

“Count,” he said. His voice had taken on a new edge that sent a thrill through her.

Strike pulled back the end of the belt and let it flick forward, hitting her clit.

Robin moaned, “One!”

Strike flicked the belt a little harder. “Two… Three… Four… Five! Thank you, Sir!” Robin moaned.

Strike rubbed her clit with his thumb and then dipped a finger inside her. Pulling his hand away, he showed her his glistening finger.

“You’re wet, Ellacott! I think you like being punished by your Sergeant, don’t you?”

Robin bit her lip and nodded, “Yes, Sir.”

“You want me to fuck you, don’t you?” his voice became impossibly lower.

Robin nodded again, “Yes, Sir.”

“Upstairs with you, now,” he commanded.

Robin stood and started to pull down her skirt but Strike grabbed her hand and shook his head.

“Uh-uh. Give me your knickers.”

Robin bent to pick up her knickers and handed them to him. Strike stuffed them into his pocket.

“Keep your skirt pulled up and march upstairs. Let the whole building see what happens when you turn in shoddy paperwork.”

It was late, and Strike knew there wouldn’t be anybody about on the landing, but he walked behind Robin nevertheless, shielding her from view. The cool air in the stairwell brushed against her exposed flesh, comforting her inflamed skin. 

Inside his flat, he pulled her knickers out of his pocket and sniffed them briefly, deliberating.

“Open your mouth,” he commanded, his voice quiet.

Robin quirked an eyebrow at him, but she obeyed. He gently pushed the crotch of her knickers into her mouth, forcing her to taste herself.

“Now suck,” he said.

Robin did as he instructed, pleasantly surprised by how far he was taking the game.

“Go lie on the bed.” His voice was ragged with need.

Robin again obeyed his command, her knickers hanging from her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued...


	30. "Don't move"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Striketober: don't move  
> Kinktober: BDSM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continued from previous chapter

Strike pulled the knickers from Robin’s mouth and instructed her to undress. As she did so, he dropped his own trousers to the floor and pulled off his shirt. He lightly stroked his aching cock as he watched her unhook her bra and toss it aside.

“Now lie on your back and grab the headboard behind you. Don’t let go until I tell you to,” he commanded.

Strike pulled out a black flogger, with long strands of soft leather. Robin eyed it apprehensively as he approached. Strike trailed it across her stomach and breasts, tickling her, before lightly flicking it against her thighs. Robin flinched, but smiled when she realized that it hadn’t hurt. Encouraged, Strike flicked the whip over her breasts, causing Robin’s back to arch and her nipples to pebble.

“Have you learned your lesson yet?” he growled.

“Yes, Sergeant. I promise not to do it again.”

“Good girl. But I think you need a few more lashes first.” Strike brought the flogger down on each of her breasts, her stomach, her thighs, and finally her clit, and each time Robin flinched and moaned.

“You need to learn to be still,” he murmured as he lowered himself between her legs, his tongue flicking out at her clit. Robin pushed her hips up towards him greedily, trying for more contact with his mouth.

“Don’t move,” Strike commanded as he pinched Robin’s thigh, causing her to squeal. 

He lowered his mouth to her clit once more, grazing his tongue across her sensitive flesh. Robin’s hips arched up into him, seeking release.

Strike growled, “I said, don’t move.” And he swatted her lightly on the hip with the flogger.

Robin did her best to lay still as he drove her to the peak with his tongue. As she was getting closer, her hips involuntarily bucked up into his face. Strike pulled away from her.

“Bad girl. I told you not to move. Now I have to punish you again,” he breathed, his voice low and husky. “Pinch your nipples until I tell you to stop.”

Robin did as she was told, rolling her nipples between her thumb and forefinger. 

“Harder,” Strike’s voice was firm. He sat back on his knees, stroking himself.

Robin pinched her nipples harder, moaning and writhing.

“Look at me,” Strike commanded. 

Robin looked at him obediently, watching his fist pumping over his shaft.

“Do you want this cock?”

Robin nodded, still toying with her nipples.

“Are you going to be a good girl?”

She nodded again.

“Are you going to come when I fuck you?”

“Yes, Sir,” Robin panted.

“Good,” Strike grunted. “Get on your hands and knees.”

Robin did as she was told and Strike knelt behind her. He rubbed the head of his cock against her slick folds, then grasped her hips and plunged into her over and over again. Strike bent forward and cupped her breasts, still pounding into her mercilessly. When he reached a hand down to rub her clit, she cried out, bucking her hips back into him. Strike suddenly stopped.

“No coming until I give you permission.”

“Yes, Sir,” Robin said with impatience.

Strike smiled and began thrusting into her again, grabbing handfuls of her ample hips. She was soon back on the precipice, and so was Strike.

“Do you want to come?” he asked, his voice rough with need.

Robin squealed, “Yes, please can I come, Sir?”

“You can come, now,” he ground out through gritted teeth, reaching around to rub her clit once more.

Robin shattered instantly, crying out his name and bucking her hips back into him as Strike pounded into her relentlessly. With a loud groan he followed her over the edge, relishing her warmth and the way she clenched around him. He collapsed against her and kissed tenderly along her shoulder and back.

Strike flopped on the bed and pulled her in close. For some time, he trailed kisses across her skin, his hands gliding soothingly over her arse and breasts.

“Was that what you had in mind?” he asked eventually, still breathless.

Robin made a contented sound in the back of her throat. “Yes, that was incredible,” she sighed. 

“I didn’t hurt you? You seemed to be enjoying it, but I wasn’t sure if I was taking it too far.”

“No, that was wonderful. It didn’t hurt at all, that flogger actually kind of tickled.”

“I love you, you know that?” he whispered into her ear.

“I know. I love you too.” She turned to him, folding herself into his arms and kissed him tenderly and lovingly. 

“Next time we’ll do your idea,” she murmured against his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Fifty Shades came out, I scoured the Internet, wondering if I was the only one who thought it seemed abusive. I found a discussion with people in the BDSM scene who agreed that yes, it was indeed abusive. Apparently a key component of BDSM is trust and tenderness, which were lacking in Fifty Shades. The dominant partner may appear to be the one in control, but it is actually the submissive partner who is in control. Everything that happens is the submissive's idea. The dominant partner reads body language and other cues to make sure their partner is indeed consenting and enjoying what they are doing (and of course, there's always a safe word). According to those I found from the BDSM community, the real allure is trusting your partner enough to give them total control over your body, knowing they won't do anything you won't enjoy. Also, after care is extremely important. After the rough playtime is over, it is important to reaffirm the love and tenderness in the relationship.  
> Hopefully all that came through in these last two chapters!


	31. "Do you want me to stop?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Striketober: do you want me to stop  
> Kinktober: first time
> 
> Slight AU where Robin is a virgin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my pet peeves in the world of smut is fetishizing first time. I think it perpetuates the objectification and manipulation of women. So this is not meant to be kink, but rather a story of mutual love and respect.

“Cormoran, I have something to tell you.”

Strike paused in the process of unhooking her bra. “What is it, love?”

“I…I’m a…a virgin,” Robin’s face flushed with embarrassed.

Strike looked down at her in surprise. He was suddenly unsure of how to proceed. 

It must have shown on his face, because Robin said, “But I want to, with you.”

“Are you sure? We don’t have to, really. I don’t want you feel like you need to or anything.”

“No, I want to,” Robin said. “I’m ready. I want you to be my first.”

Strike’s face softened, touched by her trust in him. “We can go as slow as you want, and we can stop any time you want.”

Robin nodded.

“You’ll tell me if you want to stop?” Strike asked, his face serious and his tone admonishing. Robin nodded again. “Do you promise?”

Robin smiled and nodded again, pulling him in for a kiss. Strike kissed her back tenderly, happy to go no further than they were, if that was what she wanted. Strike abandoned his efforts of removing Robin’s bra, not wanting to move too quickly. 

Robin’s hands roved over his body, grazing the skin of his back and shoulders. Her fingers trailed down his spine and dipped into the waistband of his jeans, kneading into the top of his arse. Strike copied her movements, just grazing the crest of her arse. Robin dug in deeper, grabbing a full handful of his buttock. Again, Strike copied her.

Robin realized what he was doing. He was silently telling her to lead the way, to show him what she was okay with. Robin brought her hands around to his chest, squeezing and kneading his pecs. Strike traced a hand up her side, grazing lightly across her skin, finally cupping her breast gently in his hand. Robin pushed into his hand, arching her back. Strike reached behind her again and slowly worked to unhook her bra. 

Robin pulled her arms free of the straps as Strike pulled the bra away from her chest. He bent his head to her chest, kissing across the mound of her breast. Looking up into her eyes, he moved his mouth slowly towards her nipple, silently seeking approval. She looked at him with heated eyes, breathing heavily.

Strike flicked his tongue lightly across her nipple, causing her back to arch into him. Robin ground her hips into him, and Strike involuntarily growled deep in his throat. Robin tugged on his shoulders, drawing him back up for a kiss. Reaching between them, she grasped his erection. Her grip was unsure and inexperienced, but Strike moaned, thrilled by her touch.

Robin unzipped his jeans and reached her hand inside. Strike pulled back and helped her free his cock from his boxers. Robin wrapped her hand around the velvety skin, surprised by its softness and the way the skin moved over the firm muscles underneath. 

Strike laid his hand over hers, gently showing her how to stroke him. She quickly gained confidence, experimenting with her grip. Strike moaned in encouragement when she grazed the head with her thumb.

“Can I touch you?” he breathed against her lips.

Robin murmured her agreement, and Strike rolled to his side next to her. Kissing the sensitive spot behind her ear, he slipped his hand inside her knickers, grazing across her sensitive flesh. She spread her legs a little, giving him better access. Strike stroked his finger up and down against her lips, teasing across her clit. He gently probed at her entrance, easing his finger inside. Robin made an appreciative noise, so he eased in a little further.

Strike lightly messaged her inner walls, allowing her to get used to the feeling.

“Okay?” he asked.

“Mm-hm,” Robin nodded, her eyes clinched tight.

When it felt like her walls were relaxing, Strike gently added another finger and rubbed her a little more firmly, pressing his thumb against her clit. Robin moaned and arched up into his hand. 

“Cormoran, I want you,” she breathed. “I want to feel you inside me.”

Strike knelt on his knees and peeled her knickers down her legs. Robin lay back, a little unsure and a little self-conscious. Strike stood and removed his boxers and then his prosthesis. Robin watched, taking in the sight of him, feigning a casualness she certainly didn’t feel. Strike crawled up to her and nestled in between her legs.

Robin gulped, her anxiety clear on her face. She reached for him, trying to hide her embarrassment. As Strike moved over her, Robin held her breath, steadying herself for the moment he would enter her. But instead, he leaned forward and kissed her. He hitched her leg over his hip, so they were pressed intimately together, but still he didn’t enter her. 

Strike kissed her and caressed her until she softened and relaxed beneath him. Then he grasped his cock and rubbed the head against her silken lips. Robin was still nervous, but no longer scared. 

“Are you ready?” he asked, looking into her eyes.

She gave him a genuine smile as she nodded again and he slowly pressed into her. He took his time, easing in just the head, then a little more. Robin’s head fell back against the pillows, her eyes wide. 

“Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?” Strike asked, concerned. He wasn’t exactly small.

“No,” Robin gasped. “Please don’t stop.”

Strike cupped her cheek, getting her to look at him as he eased in a little further. He stilled inside her, letting her adjust to the feel of him. When Robin began lightly thrusting her hips into his, he began to slowly move again. As delicately as he could, Strike withdrew and thrust into her again, moving painstakingly slowly. 

Robin writhed underneath him, encouraging him to move a little faster, and so he did. He pulled back to look in her face, and saw that she was wearing a semi pained expression. Strike stilled and rolled them over so she could be on top, giving her control.

Robin raised up and lowered herself back over him, slowly. As she continued to move, Strike could see that she was beginning to relax and, he hoped, enjoy herself. He ran his hands over her thighs, her backside, her sides, and her breasts. 

Robin began to bounce a little faster, gaining confidence. She had been afraid that it would hurt more than it did. She had heard from some of her girlfriends how much it had hurt when their hymens had torn. But Robin also knew that not all women tore their first time. She was starting to think perhaps she was one of the lucky ones that wouldn’t have that painful experience. 

Strike was also surprised at the lack of pain. He had no experience in this area, and wasn’t sure what to expect. He had tread carefully at first, not sure if it would be better to just plunge into her and get it over with. But his desire not to hurt her had won out, and he continued to treat her with the utmost tenderness and care.

No longer afraid, Robin began to ride him faster. Strike started to thrust up into her, finding a rhythm. And then, on a particularly strong thrust, he felt it. Robin had come down at the same time that he had thrust up, and he felt her break. 

“Ow!” Robin yelped, instantly stilling.

Strike looked at her with wide eyes, surprised and concerned. Robin’s eyes were filling with tears, and his heart lurched.

“Ow,” she gasped again, quickly rolling off of him and running into the bathroom.

Strike looked down and saw a streak of blood coating his cock. He wanted to go to her, to comfort her. He heard her sit on the toilet. It sounded like she was still gasping, or maybe she was sobbing. He swallowed heavily, feeling like his heart had been ripped from his chest. He decided to give her a moment of privacy before he came to check on her.

Robin sat on the toilet, tears streaming down her cheeks. She wiped herself gently, her flesh sensitive, still recovering from the searing pain. There was blood on the tissue, bringing forth a fresh wave of tears. She heard Strike getting up from the bed, so she hurried to clean herself and flushed the toilet. She was washing her hands when Strike hobbled into the bathroom.

She spent more time at the sink than was strictly necessary, not wanting to face him, mortified for having spoiled the mood. Strike got out a face cloth, and reached around her to wet it. 

“C’mere,” he said, trying to turn her around to face him. He pulled her in to his chest and held her, tucking her head under his chin. “Are you okay?” he croaked.

A fresh wave of tears leaked out onto his chest. Robin was about to apologize, but he beat her to it. “I’m sorry, Robin. I didn’t mean to… I’m sorry, I didn’t want to hurt you.”

Robin was touched by his tenderness, his sincerity. She realized that she didn’t have anything to be sorry for, and neither did he. It was just a fact of life, and now she had her own story to tell. She hugged him tighter, grateful that she had chosen him to experience this journey with her.

Strike kissed her forehead, and Robin tilted up her head to capture his lips with hers. Relieved that she seemed less upset now, he kissed her gently, lovingly as his tongue probed her mouth.

“Here, let’s get you cleaned up,” he said, and he softly washed her with the warm cloth before wiping the blood from himself. 

Robin pulled on his hand, tugging him back to the bedroom. He followed awkwardly behind her, hopping and using the wall for leverage. Robin climbed onto the bed, expecting to pick up where they left off, but afraid she might be too sore. She was relieved, though she tried not to let it show, when Strike lay next to her and extended an arm, motioning for her to rest on his shoulder.

They lay in silence for a while, Robin twirling her fingers in his chest hair, Strike rubbing her hip. He occasionally turned his head to kiss her hair. 

“Are you okay?” he asked quietly after some time.

“Yeah, it doesn’t hurt as much anymore. I think I’m ready, if you want to – “

But Strike cut her off. “No, I think that’s good for now. I’m happy to just hold you.” His voice was soft and velvety. “Thank you,” he whispered.

“For what?” Robin asked, genuinely confused. She was feeling distinctly guilty for not letting him finish.

Strike’s voice was thick and cracked as he murmured, “For trusting me with this incredible gift. You can’t get more intimate than that, when your bodies are literally connected. And then for you to share your first time with me… That’s the most vulnerable you could possibly be with someone. It means a lot that you would choose me.”

Robin tucked her head against his chest again, surreptitiously wiping her eyes, and squeezed him tighter.

“Thank you for being so understanding,” she whispered. 

Strike cupped her cheek and brought her face up to his. “You’re my everything, Robin.”

Robin swallowed the thickness in her throat and whispered, “And you’re mine.”


End file.
